Alas afiladas
} |info = *Titania se reduce a la mitad de su tamaño original, convirtiéndose en un duende volador. De esta forma, Titania permanece permanentemente en el aire, usando mecanismos de control especializados (muy similares a Archwing) para moverse por el campo de batalla. Ella intercambia todas sus armas normales por dos armas patentadas Alas afiladas: las pistolas duales dobles Dex Pixia y la espada pesada Diwata. Titania también gana una evasión pasiva del 50% contra los ataques enemigos. **El porcentaje de evasión no se ve afectado por fuerza de habilidades. **Titania no tiene un arma secundaria mientras Alas afiladas está activo. **A pesar de las apariencias, el modo Alas afiladas 'no' cuenta como aerotransportado en lo que respecta a los efectos de Aviador y Derivación ágil. *Dex Pixia, similar a Arco de Artemisa, tiene sus propias estadísticas únicas. **El daño base es 50 / 80/ 120/ 160 por golpe, afectado por la Fuerza de habilidades. **Dispara 5.83 disparos por segundo con 60 disparos por cargador. Cuando no se dispara, el clip regenerará automáticamente 50 disparos por segundo después de un retraso de 0,25 segundos. **10% Daño Impacto, 10% Daño Perforación y 80% Daño Cortante. **'200%' de multiplicador de daño crítico con un 15% de posibilidades críticas y un 25% de probabilidad de estatus. **Dex Pixia también se ve afectada por Mod de rifle y Mod de escopeta, que incluyen: ***Base damage (e.g., Amplificador de rifle), physical damage, elemental damage, Cadencia de fuego, Multidisparo (e.g., Cámara dividida, Cámara infernal), Atravesar, multiplicador crítico, probabilidad crítica y probabilidad de estado mods. ***Dex Pixia is not affected by the equipped primary weapon's stats, Aumento de arma, subtype-specific mods (such as Mods de arco), or mods with triggered effects (such as Mira de argón). *Diwata, similar to Histeria y Espada exaltada, has its own unique statistics. **Base damage is 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 per hit, affected by Fuerza de habilidades. **Attacks 1.08 times per second, and can only hit one enemy per attack. When attacking, Titania will teleport a short distance to her target. **15% Daño Impacto, 75% Daño Perforación, and 10% Daño Cortante. **'150%' multiplicador crítico with a 5% probabilidad crítica and a 10% probabilidad de estado. **Diwata is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Carga de acero), physical damage, elemental damage, Mod de daño a facción, channeling (e.g., Ataque vital), multiplicador crítico, probabilidad crítica, probabilidad de estado, velocidad de ataque (e.g., Furia Prime), range mods (e.g., Alcance Prime. ***Diwata is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, Aumento de arma (e.g., Hojas de justicia), class-specific mods (e.g., Letalidad encubierta), stat-modifying skins (e.g., diseño Manticore de Scindo), or any Mods de Acólitos (e.g., Acometida de sangre). *While Alas afiladas is active, Titania will also command 6''' Razorfly drones to attack nearby enemies. These drones deal '''10 / 24 / 48 / 80 damage with their attacks; they will swarm an enemy and attack it incessantly until it is killed. The Razorflies also have a dramatically increased threat rating, allowing them to draw enemy fire and attention away from Titania's team. Razorflies can be killed by enemy fire, and can only be replenished upon Alas afiladas being recast. **Razorfly damage is affected by Fuerza de habilidades, while the number of drones is not. *As a channeled ability, Alas afiladas consumes 5''' energy for every second it is active. Alas afiladas will remain active until Titania's energy is depleted, the ability is disipando, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Activation cost is affected by Eficiencia de habilidades, and the channeled cost per second is affected by both Eficiencia de habilidades and Duración de habilidades. **Energy Orbs and energy-restoring waves from Void Death Orbs can replenish Titania's energy while Alas afiladas is active. **As with most toggled abilities, several energy regeneration effects are disabled while Alas afiladas is active, including: Vampiro de energía, Grieta, Sifón de energía, and Energy Overflow. *While Alas afiladas is active, Titania can continue moving while casting her other abilities. *Titania is unable to interact with objects while Alas afiladas is active, such as consoles and data masses. She is also unable to use Enfoque while the ability is active, though she will still benefit from any passive abilities already activated other than Energy Overflow. *Activating Alas afiladas has a casting time of '''1.4, and deactivating has a 1.0 second casting time; these are affected by Talento natural. *Compañeros visually disappear when activating Alas afiladas, but apparently remain in place: they will continue using precepts, albeit rooted to the location where they originally disappeared. ** Aspiradora will keep on picking up loot around the casting point. **If Shade's Fantasma ability triggered before activating Alas afiladas, Titania will stay invisible for as long as at least one enemy remains in range around the casting point. **Helios will still scan any enemy that enters Investigador's radius around the casting point. | augment = |tips = |max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades reduces energy drain to ~1.773 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 6.25 '''energy and energy drain to '''1.25 energy per second. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces gun and melee damages to 64 and drone damage to 32. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades will increase gun and melee damage to 478.4 and drone damage to 239.2. **Increases activation cost to 38.75 energy and energy drain to 8.75 energy per second. }} See also * Titania de:Klingenflügel en:Razorwing Categoría:Titania